magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Kyuutosu
Character Outline Kyuutosu (きゅうつょ kyuutsuyo) is the demon that lives in the attic of the magical house El Dorado. Personality Kyuutosu likes the living standard in the house. She is will to do anything to live in El Dorado, from making contacts with the new head of the house to fighting them. She also seems to not like the cold. Appearance Kyuutosu is a mouse demon. She has round blak mouse ears and a mouse tail. She also has dark mouse eyes. She has light colored curly hair and small eyebrows. She wears pajama with dots on them. She also has sharp fingernails colored black. When she get enraged, she has magic covering her eyes and mouth like teeth. Background Kyuutosu found El Dorado one day, liked the living standards and decided to live their. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Kyuutosu wake up after hearing the an ringing from her alarmclock. After realizing that she was asleep for 50 years, she realize that a new head of the house has been decided. She then begins worrying about the party, food, and booze. After realizing that its cold, she decides to nap until it warms up. When Shion comes to talk to her, She asks if he is the new master of the house and did he bring her booze and food. Shion puts his hand on her head and tells her to leave. He talk to her about what he learned about her from the king. Shion then drags her away. She then tells him that her being there is a good thing. She continues to says that if he makes a contract with her, then he can use her great magic as much as he wants. She then explains her magic, and how she can put someone to sleep for 5 minutes with no side effects. Shion tells her that he needs the house and not her, and drags her away. She is then tied up and taken to Joshua and Rosetta. As Shion tries to give Joshua her, but he declines. She then gets out of being tied up and tells then that she will be their no matter what. She then becomes enrages and says that if she beat all of them then she will be the master of the house. She then says that its been 50 years since she partied and that maybe she should go overboard. She then ativates her magic and tells them taht they can't use magic for 5 minutes. She also says that mages who can't use magic are useless. She then punches Shion but it does nothing. Shion tells her that it doesn't matter how strong she thinks she is but even a demon god will weaken if they sleep for 50 years. Shion then punches her (but her misses). She is shocked when everything is blown away from the pressure from his fist. She then apologizes and runs away into Rosetta's breasts. Rosetta asks if she is okay but she only thinks that Rosetta's breast are softer and springer than any bed she has slept in. She then tells them that she is leaving and asks if she can sleep on Rosetta's chest from now on, which Rosetta agrees to. After Joshua shakes Shion's hand, he grabs Kyuutosu head and leaves while she is waving her arms around. Magic & Ability Kyutosu uses a type of magic that can put people to sleep. Sleeping Beauty: The user can put anyone to sleep for 5 minutes with no side effect. Category:Characters